


Didn't Know Gaming Conventions Could Be Like This...

by KryptonianConstellation



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Actress Lena, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara is a gamer, Lena is a stuttering mess around Kara, Lena meets Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonianConstellation/pseuds/KryptonianConstellation
Summary: Kara Danvers is a rising star of the gaming world and is asked to be one of the first to try out the new video game Merlin. Lena Luthor is a star from the show. Their paths meet.Basically based on this tweet https://twitter.com/kashymagraisbae/status/1150195720315645952?s=20





	Didn't Know Gaming Conventions Could Be Like This...

**Author's Note:**

> All credits for the idea of this fic to @kashymagraisbae, loved the idea and absolutely had to write it.  
> Some slight spoilers from Merlin. Colin is a total Supercorp shipper lol. I wrote series as their word for season cause I believe that's what Katie always called it in interviews, guess that's what they say in England? I'm from Canada so...  
> Don't own any of the characters or video games mentioned. Also warning, I'm not much of a gamer myself. I've played like Black ops and Minecraft, and a little bit of Kingdom Hearts. So sorry if the description of how gaming cons are is off.

_“In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name, Merlin.”_

A wave of cheers echo. Lena peeked through the curtain and saw the large crowd who had come to see the release of the video game _Merlin._ It was based on the TV show _Merlin_ , which she acted in as one of the lead characters. They came to this event to promote both the game and series 4 of the show. 

“Lena, check this out!” Colin (her co-star who played the lead) called over to her. Her and Colin had just finished the panel along with one of their showrunners.

“What?”

“You think they got my face right?” Colin said as he stood next to the TV which displayed Merlin’s avatar. 

Lena laughed. “I mean… I think the avatar sets the bar of perfect too high…”

“Hey!” Colin went over to ‘tackle’ her.

“I’m just kidding!” She said dodging him, as she did so, she bumped into someone. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

“Oh, it’s alright.” 

Lena looked at who she bumped into and saw a pretty young woman. Pretty as in, Lena was at a loss of words for a moment. She took in the wavy blonde hair and cute bangs. There were freckles across her cheeks… and dear god, the most beautiful blue eyes hidden behind glasses that Lena has ever seen. 

“Sorry.” _Are you stupid Lena? You just said sorry._ “I- uh, Colin was going to tackle me.” _Nope, you just made it worse._

Unexpectedly, the girl smiled. Lena felt like she couldn’t breathe. “Like I said, it’s no problem. I was just headed to the stage, I should get going.”

“The stage?”

“Yeah, I’m one of the gamers testing out the new game they are promoting here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m Kara Danvers.”

She said it like her name explained everything. It didn’t. 

“Aka. Supergirl,” The girl- Kara continued. 

Lena still stared at her blankly. 

“I’m guessing you don’t play _Kingdom Hearts_ or _League of Legends_?”

“I- I didn’t understand a word you said.”

“So not a gamer then?”

“No, I’m horrible with technology.”

“Then may I ask what a non-gamer is doing at a gaming convention?”

“I’m in the game.”

Kara looked at her confused.

“I mean… I’m promoting the game. I’m an actor. I play one of the leads on the TV show that the game is based on,” Lena clarified.

“Ah. Thought you looked familiar.”

_“All gamers to the stage please.”_

“Guess that’s my cue. I hope to see you later…” Kara said, walking backwards towards the stage.

It took a second for Lena to realize that Kara was asking for her name. “Oh, uh Lena.”

“See you, Lena,” Kara said as she disappeared behind the curtain.

“Well, I’m pretty sure that you set the bar pretty low for flirting.”

“Shut up Colin.” 

Lena, despite the fact that she knew very well that Colin was going to keep teasing her, went over to the curtain and peaked. Her eyes scanned the tables that were set up for the gamers.

“Do you see her?” Colin asked.

Lena jumped. “Goodness, Colin don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Sorry. She’s over there by the way.” Lena’s eyes followed the direction that Colin’s hand pointed toward. Kara was standing and went to sit down. 

“Here we have Kara Danvers, aka. Supergirl. Ranging from her popular _Kingdom Hearts_ walkthroughs to her powerful plays in _League of Legends_ she is the fast-rising star of the gaming world, from right here in National City!” A roar of cheers was heard.

There were 3 other gamers testing the game other than Kara. 

“So, Supergirl, which character are you going to pick?” The host asked. 

“I’m gonna pick… Morgana.”

“And why did you chose her?”

“Who doesn’t love a bad girl?” Kara said as she put on her headphones, and some excited screams were heard from the crowd. 

Lena watched as Kara and the others started playing the game. Lena quickly found that other than Kara’s eyes, she really liked her laugh. 

“Lena, Colin, you two have another interview. Come follow me,” the person who had been guiding them all day said. Lena reluctantly followed. 

At this point Lena was only half paying attention to the interview she was in. She more so wanted to go back and watch Kara play. Who could blame her? Kara was beautiful. And Lena’s weakness? Beautiful girls. 

“Lena, Colin, you two have watched some gamers play the brand new game based off of your show, what did you think of it? What was it like seeing versions of you on screen like that?”

“I thought it was pretty cool, what about you Lena?” 

Lena froze, then glared at Colin knowing very well he did that on purpose. “Yeah, it was cool.” Lena honestly didn’t have much to say, she didn’t really notice what was happening on the screens that aired what the gamers were doing. Her attention had been… well on Kara. Clearly, Colin knew that. She was going to kill him for that later. 

So the day went on, and Lena meet some fans and did some more interviews. Finally, she was free to roam the convention, so as she and Colin were walking by a crowded stage, she heard loud shouts which caught her attention. Then she noticed Kara. Kara excitedly jumping up and down, clearly signaling that she had probably won the game. Another girl, with short red hair, looked just as happy. They hugged each other in celebration. They clearly knew each other, and it made Lena’s heart tug. Lena tried to ignore it, she had just met Kara for about 4 minutes anyways. The chances of becoming friends were low, nevertheless, date her. She was called Supergirl for goodness sakes. Someone who was super, with a Luthor… Not possible. 

“AND THAT’S A WIN FOR THE DANVERS SISTERS!”

Sisters… oh. 

“What do you two have to say?” the host asked.

“Danvers sisters yes we can if you can’t do it Danvers can!” The girls chanted into the mic. Lena laughed at the goofiness of it. 

Then, Lena noticed that Kara was looking straight at her. Lena wasn’t sure what to do. Wave? Smile? 

“Lena there you are, I thought I lost you,” Colin said as he tapped her shoulder. 

She turned to him. “Sorry I-” She looked back to see where Kara was. But it seemed like Kara and her sister had left the stage. “Nevermind. Where was it that you wanted to go?”

They decided to get some food and then roamed around some more- Lena had gotten some cool Star Wars paraphernalia- Lena spotted Kara one last time. She saw that Kara was signing autographs along with her sister next to her. 

“There’s that girl. You should go talk to her,” Colin said. 

“What? No. I- You saw how bad it was earlier.”

“Take a risk, come on Lena.”

“What’s the point. She’s from National City, I’m from Metropolis and have been living in Ireland for so long. I film in England, there’s no point.”

“There isn’t if you don’t give it a chance.” He paused. “But seems like she’s willing to.”

“What?” 

“Ahem,” Someone said. Lena turned around and saw that it was Kara. “Hi, Lena.”

“Hi.”

“I’m gonna grab a drink,” Colin said as he left. 

Lena stared at her. She just fricking stared at her. Lena didn’t know what to say. She was racking her brain to think of something to say instead of stupidly staring at Kara. 

“Um, how did you like the game?”

“Oh, it was great, really fun. I like your character. Is she fun to act as on TV?”

“Yeah, I mean in the first series she was sweet and was the girl who waved from the window. But now she gets a lot more action being the bad girl, it’s really fun to play. Plus she’s got magic, that’s really neat. And teasing her whole turning evil thing and pretending to be on Arthur’s side in series 3 is so interesting to explore.”

“Ah. So you can say more than two sentences,” Kara said.

“I… yeah.” _Had she really not spoken more than two sentences at a time to Kara?_ “I am terrible at talking with pretty girls…” _Wow, Lena, great job there._

“You think I’m pretty?”

 _Did she really just ask that? Kara was gorgeous._ “...yeah…”

“Kara! We’ve got to go!” Kara looked to the redhead who was shouting from the tables. 

“That’s my sister Alex. Looks like I’m leaving… But uh, I made this out to you.” 

Lena handed her a piece of paper? Lena properly looked at it and saw an avatar, a girl who had a blue suit, like Superman’s. A red cape, red boots, the s and all. But the avatar had blonde hair and blue eyes… like Kara. It was Kara’s Supergirl avatar. It was a poster, and it was signed.

“Bye Lena, it was nice meeting you.” Kara walked away.

“Bye, thanks for this,” Lena said referring to the signed poster. Kara nodded. Lena looked back to the poster. 

_To the pretty girl, Lena. Your character in Merlin is the coolest and most badass, Kara_

Then Lena saw 10 numbers below and realized it was Kara’s number. Lena looked up to say something but saw that Kara was gone.

*****

“Wait so you’re telling me that you met this cute girl who played the game based on your TV show, chose to play _your_ character, noticed you in a huge crowd of people, and went to personally give you a signed poster by her with her _number_ and you’re wondering if you should text her?”

“Eve…”

“Just text her Lena.”

“Bu-”

“No buts. Text her or I’ll do it for you.”

“I’m leaving the city in a few days, I-”

“Then make those few days fricking count. I’m your manager Lena, you literally have nothing for those few days. Go on a date with her.”

“I… Okay…” Lena stared at her phone and then finally put in Kara’s number. 

**Lena:** Hi, it’s Lena.

“Now what? It’s not lik-”

A ring from her phone alerted her that she got a text. She looked at it and saw that it was Kara. 

“Like what?” Eve said smirking.

Lena rolled her eyes.

 **Kara:** Hey Lena. 

**Lena:** So, you gave me your number…

 **Kara:** Yeah…

 **Lena:** So you’re the one getting shy on me now?

 **Kara:** Haha. 

**Kara:** I gave you my number cause I was hoping to maybe ask you out. I would’ve done it in person, but, obviously, I was short on time and wasn’t sure if I’d get to see you again.

 **Lena:** Oh.

 **Kara:** So, what’d you say?

Lena took a deep breath. She was here a few more days. It was just one date. It could be fun, and a nice break from work. So… for once, Lena asked herself _why not?_

 **Lena:** I’m in town for the next four days.

 **Kara:** Can I pick you up at 7:00 pm tomorrow?

 **Lena:** Sure.

*****

That was how Lena found herself waiting at the front of her hotel at 7:10 pm when a car pulled up and Kara arrived. 

“Sorry I’m late, Alex took forever to get to my place so I could borrow her car. I usually take transit around here.”

Kara had a pink leather jacket over a white shirt and wore black jeans. She had her hair down and wasn’t wearing glasses like when they first met. 

_Woah._

“You look beautiful, Lena.” Lena looked at Kara racking her brain for some explanation to how Kara was calling _her_ beautiful when Kara was looking like that.

Lena was in a cute grey sweater and black leggings due to Kara saying to dress ‘cute but casual’.

“Thank you. You too.”

“Thanks. Alright, so let’s go.” Kara opened the car door for her.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

“I don’t like surprises.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yeah.” Lena was surprised by her own response. Lena didn’t trust others easily, which was due to her family and having to learn to be on her own early on. 

“Then there’s nothing to be worried about. But, if it helps, talk to me to distract yourself. So you don’t keep worrying.”

“I- how-”

“I used to get anxious with surprises when I was younger, so my sister would talk to me so I wouldn’t overthink and worry about it until I saw whatever the surprise was. Eventually, I found that there wasn’t anything to worry about and now I love surprises.”

“Oh. So, um, your avatar. The one on the poster you signed for me, why no skirt? I mean I like the pants on the outfit, but I saw in the Supergirl comics she usually wears a skirt.”

Kara shrugged. “Felt like it needed a change, plus it’s just an avatar my friend Winn made me for my youtube channel profile pic.”

“Why Supergirl?”

“Makes me feel more empowered. My cousin has always loved the Superman comics and movies, so I guess I went for my own take on Supergirl.”

“How long have you been playing video games?”

“Since me and my sister met.”

“Since you were born?”

Kara laughed. “No, I’m adopted. So I met Alex when I was 12. When we had our sisterly feud for a year the only thing we really did together was playing video games. But then, we finally got along and that was our bonding thing. Now we’re really close, and I couldn’t wish for a better sister.”

“Wow, that sounds really nice.”

“What about you? Got any siblings?”

“Yeah, an older half-brother. I was adopted too. I lived with my mom until she died, then my father took me in. Though I’d say sort of the opposite happened with me and my brother.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re here,” Kara said. Both of them got out of the car. 

They were at a park. “Would this be a bad time to mention that I'm not much of a fan of the outdoors?”

“Give it a chance?” Kara asked and held her hand out to her. 

Lena hesitated for a moment but then took it, letting Kara bring her into the unknown. 

Lena gasped when she saw it. There was a picnic blanket on the grass set with food and plates and two glasses of wine. 

Then the two girls heard a crash to their left. 

“Winn, I told you to leave after,” Kara said. A boy appeared from the trees.

“Sorry. I wanted to see who you set this all up for.”

Kara sighed. “Lena this is my best friend Winn. Sorry about him being a weirdo.”

“A weirdo who helped you set up your date for your information.”

Kara glared and Lena giggled. 

“Have a good date you two!” He said as he left. 

“Ignore him,” Kara said.

“I heard that!” 

“You were supposed to!”

Kara brought Lena to sit and they had dinner. They chatted and laughed and got to know each other. It was the best date Lena has been on for a long time. Lena honestly couldn’t remember the last time she felt like this. 

“Ready for another surprise?”

“Another? I don’t know if I can handle more than one surprise a day Miss. Danvers,” Lena teased.

“Well, you’ll just have to trust me.” 

“Okay.” 

Kara turned around and gestured for her to do the same. Lena smiled when she saw the surprise. From where they sat on the hill, they could see the beautiful sunset.

Kara stood up and held out her hand. Lena without hesitation this time took it and stood up as well. Kara took out her phone and played a song.

“Dance with me Miss…”

“Luthor.”

“Luthor? Like… Like Lex Luthor?”

Lena gulped but nodded. People knew her brother and what he’d done, especially in the U.S area. She had gotten used to no one knowing in England and it not being a big deal that Lena had forgotten how much of a deal Lex’s scandal was here. How people looked at her after they realized Lex was her brother expecting her to be the same. 

But then… Kara pulled her in and danced with her. 

“Wh- why are you still dancing with me?” Lena asked. 

Kara looked at her. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“You just found out Lex Luthor is my brother. Most people… they stay away from me.”

“Well, then they’re stupid.”

Lena chuckled. “Then that’s a lot of stupid people.”

“Yep. Stupid to miss out getting to know how wonderful a person you are.”

“You’re just saying that. Lex’s scandal affected a lot of people. Badly.” 

“I know.”

“Are you sure?”

“Clark Kent is my cousin. I’m sure.” 

Lena froze and looked at Kara, eyes wide in shock. Clark Kent was the one most affected by her brother, the one who was his main target. “I- I’m so sorry Kara-”

“Shh, you shouldn’t be saying that. _You_ didn’t do anything. You have nothing to be sorry for. Plus, whatever went on is between your brother and my cousin. Not us. I really like you Lena, and that doesn’t change anything.”

Lena put her face against Kara’s shoulder as they continued dancing. _How did she get so lucky?_

“What song is this?”

“Somewhere only we know.”

“It’s very pretty.”

“It is.” They continued dancing and listening to the music. “Lena?” Lena lifted her head up to face Kara. “Look up.”

So Lena looked up. The beautiful night sky was above them. The stars twinkled brightly against the darkness of the night. Lena was in awe. 

“Maybe surprises aren’t so bad,” Lena said and looked back to Kara. 

“Wow, I changed your mind on one date about surprises. I so beat Alex.”

Lena laughed. “Well, I certainly don’t mind _your_ surprises so don’t get too ahead of yourself.”

Kara smiled at her.

“Can I kiss you?” Kara asked. 

Lena nodded. 

Kara leaned in, and when their lips touched it felt like her body came alive under the stars. 

“Wow,” Kara said when she pulled away.

“Yeah, wow.” 

They both burst out into laughter. The date continued with Kara teaching Lena the constellations, and eventually ended with a goodnight kiss. 

And by the time Lena went to bed, she knew that it was the best date she had ever been on. 

Soon enough Lena would find that there would be many more in the future. Sea or land, nothing could really separate the two, even as Lena finished the final season of her show or as Kara traveled for gaming events or conventions. They were happy and happy with each other. 

At times when they were apart they would always video chat or call. And when they were together, they didn’t spend a second apart. When the media caught a whiff of it, it went viral. But it didn’t really bother Lena or Kara. They didn’t really care what the media said, or what anyone said, even Kara’s cousin. They chose each other and that was all that really mattered.

“Kara, why are you calling me at four in the morning?”

_“I have an important question.”_

“Okay…”

_“Who do you think would win in a fight? Supergirl or Morgana?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!  
> Also, I've been loving the new suit! Just had to put that in!  
> You can find me on twitter @_Argo_Navis


End file.
